1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multipurpose tackle box. More specifically, the invention is a portable container with a compartment for storing tackle, bait, and other fishing-related items and a separate cooler compartment for storing food, beverages, and bait.
2. Description of Prior Art
Fisherman have always had the problem of organizing and carrying the assortment of fishing equipment, bait, and food and beverage supplies which are essential to a successful fishing venture. In the past many tackle boxes have attempted to provide the avid fisherman with all of the amenities necessary to make a day of fishing both productive and enjoyable. The ideal tackle box should keep bait and food at a cool temperature to prevent spoilage and make should make fishing gear readily accessible for ease of use during fishing. The tackle box should provide the fisherman with a comfortable place to sit, and should include non-skid pads on the bottom of the box to prevent the box from sliding on a wet surface. The unit should not contain removable parts that can easily misplaced. Rather, it should incorporate all of the above features into a single unit that can be easily carried by the fisherman.
Provisions should also be incorporated into the design of the tackle box to benefit the night fisherman who needs the benefit of a flashlight while fishing and while carrying the fishing equipment but does not have an extra hand to hold the flashlight. The flashlight is clipped to the tackle box so that it may be detached and used as a separate unit when necessary. The design should be lightweight, yet sturdy and should be buoyant in case the tackle box is accidentally dropped into the water.
Several inventions have attempted to combine all of the features described above but have yielded unsatisfactory results for various reasons. One such patent is U.S. Design Pat. No. 246,071, issued on Oct. 11, 1977, to Harper Landell et al. discloses a typical fishing tackle box. The patent to Landell et al. does not disclose a cooler compartment for keeping food and bait fresh.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,611, issued on Jul. 25, 1972, to Charles R. Files discloses a fishing tackle carrier which is buoyant and has a compartment with a hinged cover for holding fishing lure trays. The patent to Files does not disclose a cooler compartment for keeping food and bait fresh nor any means for acting as a seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,170, issued on Dec. 5, 1978, to Charles Elliot discloses an invention consisting of a combination tackle box, insulated cooler and seat. The patent to Elliot discloses an inventions with two separable compartments which can be easily misplaced or forgotten during use. The patent to Elliot fails to give the fisherman easy access to both the fishing lure compartment and the insulated cooler compartment. Both U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,539, issued on Sep. 17, 1985, to Carroll H. Matthews, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,544, issued on Apr. 26, 1994, to Vincent M. Testa, Jr., disclose inventions with similar features and similar shortcomings as the patent to Elliot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,408, issued on Aug. 2, 1994, to David O. Simmons, discloses a portable tackle box with interior and exterior illumination. The patent to Simmons does not disclose a detachable flashlight nor does it disclose a cooler compartment in combination with the tackle box.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,746, issued on Sep. 20, 1994, to Marshall G. Letson discloses a tackle box with a plurality of compartments for storing tackle, cold food and beverages, clips on the lid for securing items and supporting legs attached to the lid. The patent to Letson is unsatisfactory due to the fact that it has removable compartments that can be misplaced and compartments that are stacked on top of each other requiring the fisherman to remove the top compartment to reach the lower compartments.
Canadian Patent Number 857,141, issued on Dec. 1, 1970, to William R. Harris discloses shell and accessory case for skeet and trap shooting. British Patent Application Number 2,130,554(A), published on Jun. 6, 1984, by Graham J. Britton et al. discloses a storage device for fishing tackle having storage vessels inside of the main container. Neither the patent to Harris nor the patent to Britton et al. disclose a cooler compartment combined with the storage container.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a multipurpose tackle box solving the aforementioned problems is desired.